<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Rest by spideys_ass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168006">His Rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideys_ass/pseuds/spideys_ass'>spideys_ass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, M/M, Peter Parker in the soul realm, Tony Stark in the soul realm, love confession implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideys_ass/pseuds/spideys_ass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is Tony’s reward for saving the universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a tiny drabble for a moodboard I posted on tumblr, and I think it deserved to be here too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tony opened his eyes, his first thought was that he’d never expected to be able to open them again. He’d expected his brain to have stopped functioning, never expected to have another moment of consciousness.</p><p>When he blinked them open the second time, what he felt was dread, because the skies were orange, everything surrounding him was just a vast desert of deep orange—just like on Titan. </p><p>He twitched, only to look down and see one Peter Parker in his arms. More precisely, he saw his curls, and the colouring of the iron spider suit he’d created for the kid. Tony was sitting up, leaning back on something, and had a chest full of Peter, the kid on top of him, back up. The kid’s head lay on his chest, and Tony reached out to entwine his fingers in those beautiful auburn locks, reflecting the orange-y glow of the earth. </p><p>At his ministration, the kid arose from what must have been a peaceful sleep?</p><p>“Tony.” He was greeted by a smile, and ah, finally. The kid is finally becoming accustomed to using his name, even though the first time he’d said it had been on— his deathbed. Tony gulped. What was this? </p><p>“Kid, Peter, what—“</p><p>Peter brought a iron-clad hand up to cup the side of his face, calming him, reassuring him. “This is your peace, Mr. Stark. The soul stone wants you to rest now.” </p><p>“I’m dead.” It confirmed his hypothesis.</p><p>“Yes.” Peter’s beautiful brown eyes bored deep into his. “You saved everyone. But you don’t have to anymore, you can rest now.” </p><p>Tony’s brain was working a million miles a minute, or so it felt like. Maybe it was just the dying and then not being dead thing, or well, he was dead but, he was here, and where was here, exactly?</p><p>“Where are we?”</p><p>“The soul stone.” Peter turned to look out at the vast orange expanse. “The realm inside it, at least.”</p><p>Whack, Tony thought. Why was he asking the kid questions? How did the kid know these questions? Wait. Why was Peter here? If Tony was dead, did that mean...</p><p>“Peter.”</p><p>Those copper eyes snapped to his. </p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“—Don’t get mad, please, Mr. Stark.” Peter took a deep inhale before returning to Tony’s hardening inquisitive eyes, and bringing his voice back down to the calm low tone. “The stone... it whispered to me. Asked me for permission to take me... to help provide you your peace.” Peter blushed, Tony thought, if it wasn’t just the lighting of the sky. “‘His reward.’ It said. And then that’s what I begged to become.”</p><p>“Peter,” Tony’s heart broke for the kid. Another thing he messed up. Even dead, he couldn’t do right. “You had a life...”</p><p>“Shh, no.” Peter scooted closer to him, so that they were face to face, noses nearly touching. “Tony I would’ve been miserable, constantly. I don’t even know how long I would’ve lasted before I...”</p><p>Before? Tony didn’t have to ask, but he grimaced.</p><p>Peter rested his forehead against Tony’s, and oh, something about that, the contact just felt so right. “I wanted this. This means peace for me too, Tony. All I’ve ever wanted was to be with you.” Peter leaned up to kiss his forehead, his lips just barely ghosting over, providing the tiniest amount of pressure. Tony let his eye lids fall shut at that, it was natural. Tony couldn’t deny how good he felt, with Peter in his arms. Without external affairs and worries to concern himself with. </p><p>“Now, rest, okay?” Peter’s soft slim fingers patted at his cheek before the boy was snuggling up into the side of his neck, his nose nuzzling his skin. The body on him was still covered in the armour he made, but Tony felt like he could feel it’s comfort all the same. Peter’s shoulder was swathed in the blue light of his reactor, and Peter’s nose near his ear gave out steady little puffs of air as he breathed, and Tony could see his back move up and down ever so slightly, proof of his life and— This was it. Peace. Peace with his favourite young adult. Spending eternity with him. With Peter, his reward. The stone really guessed right on that one, huh? </p><p>Tony was about to give in, accept this opportunity for rest, when the boy slightly stirs. </p><p>“I mean it, Mr. Stark. Big battle, now sleepy.” Peter’s voice was slurred, and muffled, as he spoke into Tony’s neck. “Believe me, we’ll have eternity to talk about Star Wars later.”</p><p>For the first time in this new realm, Tony felt a smile tug at his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you were curious about the moodboard, it’s here! </p><p>https://webslingers-ass.tumblr.com/post/623189813499199488/peter-is-tonys-reward-for-saving-the</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>